


X-Men-Reader Insert – The Monsters We Hide

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: "I have a secret but I can’t tell you or the thing wearing Mommy’s skin will get mad.“As a child, the reader sees their mother murdered. What will they do when the murderer pretends to be their mother to sneak into Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?





	X-Men-Reader Insert – The Monsters We Hide

Your mother kept vigil on you from her position on the park bench while you played in the sand-pit nearby. The day had been a joyful one filled with ice cream, a trip to the toy shop, and now a visit to the park; little did either of you know that this was to be the last happy day that you’d spend together.

A predator watched your mother from across the park, stalking her prey. The terrifying thing about this predator wasn’t that she had dripping fangs or deadly claws. It was that she looked completely normal, like a woman who perhaps had her own children or maybe a business. She was just an ordinary woman, for the monsters we should fear aren’t werewolves or vampires, but the ones we create, the ones we hide. She smiled malevolently; after weeks of learning all your mother’s habits, her routines, her mannerisms, she was ready to put her plan into action.

* * *

“Night sweetie,” your mother smiled lovingly down at you while she tucked you in.

“Night mommy,” you yawned tiredly, falling asleep almost immediately.

She left the room as quietly as she could, heading into the living room, she didn’t even see the intruder until the woman herself spoke up, making her presence known.

“Kids right. They’re all so cute at that age,” she spoke with a sinister type of joy, savouring the moment.

“WHO ARE YOU?!” Your mother roared, summoning a flame into her palm.

“Cool it,” she put the flame out with an ice spray of her own, then continued her previous monologue, “So what? Your kids’ about six now?”

“Don’t hurt-”

“I’m not here for (Y/N), I’m here for that mutation of yours. See, I’ve done this a hundred times before and you’re just the next on my list, understand?”

“N-no, I don’t. What are you talking about? Who are you?” Fear crept into your mothers’ voice.

“I’ve been so many people by this point that I don’t really remember or care about who I was before, the lady I’m wearing now was called Sandra, she was where I got the ice powers. Look hun, I’m going to level with you,” the Sandra monster sounded almost bored, “I could put up a big messy fight and kill you and your child to take what I want but I’m going to make an offer instead, you let me kill you, I collect your powers that way, then I take your kid to a nice orphanage or something.”

“Y-you really don’t want to hurt (Y/N)?”

“Why would I? (S)he doesn’t have any powers, you do.”

Your mother thought through the predicament, the woman in front of her clearly didn’t know about your mutation to see what other mutants’ abilities, since that was the case she felt confident to make a request of what was soon to be her serial killer.

“Please… let me have a final request.”

“What is it?” Sandra leered.

“(Y/N) has an uncle at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, please take her there for him to raise her, I’d rather she stayed with family,” she lied.

Sandra thought the proposition over, if she could manage to get a position in the school by using the child as an excuse then she could collect as many powers as she wanted, a literal fox in the chicken coop, “Deal.”

“I- I don’t want to die,” your mother finally broke down, sobbing silent tears.

“They all say that in the end. I wish I could say that it won’t hurt but after we’ve got to know each other so intimately I don’t feel like lying. Goodnight hun.”

* * *

You woke up to the sweet aroma of fresh pancakes, your mother entered your room with her usual call of, “Get up, get up, get out of bed, wake up my little sleepy head.”

You stared long and hard at your mother, seeing the person behind her disguise; it was like nothing you’d ever seen before, a massive collection of abilities on top of your mothers, then underneath all of that there was a person, a person without the flesh, only showing the muscle and sinew underneath. You wanted to scream, to call for your ‘mommy’ but she was there in front of you, being worn like a suit.

“What’s wrong sweetie? Are you ok?” she asked in a comforting manner that made you shudder.

“Monster,” you whispered.

“What was that?”

“I-I dreamed a monster.”

“Oh baby, come here, well, it’s ok because I have a surprise for you. We’re going on a trip to a really nice place.”

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to a place that mommy can collect some things she needs.”

* * *

Throughout the long car ride to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters you wondered where your real mother was, if anywhere; granted, you knew that the monster beside you was your mother in a sense but did that mean she was gone or was she still in there somewhere underneath all the powers and the other mutant.

When the gate to the school opened you were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of mutants in one place, your own ability was like a sensory overload as you mentally labelled what each of them could do. Despite your exhaustion you kept searching for one that could help you.

Charles sensed your troubled mind from his office on the ground floor of the mansion, he opened his blinds to scan the grounds for you, upon spotting you with an adult he presumed to be your mother he sighed knowingly, “Ah, another young mutant with yet another curious parent, no wonder (s)he’s troubled.”

“Hello, my name is Charles Xavier,” Charles began his usual spiel for newcomers as he came out to greet the two of you, “Can I be of any assistance?”

“Hello Mr Xavier, I’m Mrs (L/N),” the monster mother greeted, “And this little bundle of joy is (Y/N).”

You were vaguely aware of your name being mentioned but the search for help had become too much for you to handle, effectively shutting down any conscious thoughts.

“Ah sorry,” the monster mother continued, “It’s been a very long drive, (s)he’s just tired.”

“Of course,” Charles smiled fondly, “Are you here to see if our school is a match for (Y/N)?”

“No, actually (Y/N)’s not a mutant, I am though and I was hoping that you would have a teaching position available here.”

“Oh, well actually we do, it seems to be a difficult thing finding people who wish to teach mutants, even among other mutants. Can I ask what prompted you to make this decision?”

“You could just say that I want to help the younger generations gather their talents, I also think that this one,” she tapped your shoulder, “could learn a lot here.”

“Wonderful, then how about we do a guided tour and then I can talk to (Y/N) and get an idea of what (s)he thinks of you, that will give us a clear indication of what the other children here will think of you.”

“That’s a great idea, what do you think of that sweetie? Are you going to tell Mr Xavier about all the fun we have together?”

Unable to look away from the sinewy flesh that you had been getting used to, you merely gave a silent nod.

“That’s my shining star,” she kissed you with what looked like raw, bloody lips.

* * *

You were sat in Charles’ office with wide eyes, searching frantically for a safe escape after no plan to rescue you mother had formed. Your eyes darted back to Charles who waited for you to speak on the other side of the desk.

“Am I in trouble?” you mumbled.

Charles grinned, “No, of course not. Why would you think that?”

“Because you can read minds and I was thinking mean thoughts about mommy.”

“Hold on a minute, how did you know I can read minds?”

You shrugged your shoulders.

“Okay well I’m not looking in your mind now, can you tell me what kind of mean thoughts you were thinking?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have a secret but I can’t tell you or the thing wearing Mommy’s skin will get mad.”

Charles’ grin turned into a troubled frown, he moved around the table and turned your chair to face him, “(Y/N), what do you mean? Is there something wrong with your mother?”

You looked into his eyes, seeing the comfort that you sought. Comfort however, was not enough to quell your fear, you clamped your mouth shut, shaking your head resolutely.

Charles sighed sombrely, probing your mind for what troubled you; he didn’t find the words he was searching for, instead he found everything you had seen, including the grotesque image of the mutant that wore your mothers flesh like a Halloween costume. He felt every raw, pure, and misunderstood emotion that only a child could feel; but most of all he felt his own conflicting emotions of overwhelming pity and sadness for you, a child who should have felt safe around mutants but had instead lost everything to one.

“(Y/N) I-” he began.

“I know,” you interrupted, “I saw you use your power… is my mummy gone?”

Charles swallowed thickly, the extra emotions still lingered painfully, “Yes.”

“Oh… Will she come back?”

“(Y/N), I-I’m afraid your mother can’t come back, do you understand that?”

You nodded weakly, some part of you had always known that was the answer, “Will you kill the monster?”

“No, but I will capture it and lock it away so that it can’t hurt anyone else. I do have to ask though; do you have any more family?”

“I- I don’t know, I don’t remember,” you began crying, the question served as the final straw to breaking down the blockade you had built; you had wanted to be brave like your mother had taught but now that you knew she wasn’t coming back you didn’t know what to do.

“Shh, there, there,” Charles soothed, pulling you onto his lap. He placed his hand to his head, emitting soothing waves through your mind, putting you into a peaceful sleep as he did so, “It’s okay now, I’ll protect you, I promise that I’ll do everything to keep you safe.”

* * *

True to his word Charles captured your “mother” while you were sleeping; it was an easy task for a telepath, effortlessly he wiped any memories of her ever being a mutant, cleansing her mind completely till she was just a blank slate, ready to be taken to prison on a life sentence.

After that he looked into anything of your relatives and while they kept visitation rights to you, he decided it would be best that he should raise you in a place where you could grow up among other mutants and an even larger family to make up for the one you had lost.

Over the years he came to love you as the child he never had and you trained under him ready to recruit mutants from across the world. Sometimes your thoughts would stray to the early years with your mother, often you had nightmares of the mutant who had killed her but on those occasions you were glad that you had Charles nearby as a surrogate father; while life wasn’t perfect you felt that with him it was safe.


End file.
